When Your Dreams Come True
by Hello Kitty Speedboat
Summary: Her father is dead, Gloria is in Alabama with Danny, and Kevin is gone. Now without him, Violet feels sad and alone. Even worse is her career. Now she has to decide to live or to die. Please r&r!!
1. I Turn to you

When your Dreams Come True  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Coyote Ugly sadly enough……and I definitely don't the characters in the movie….*tears*  
  
A/N: All of Violet's dreams have come true and she is now a top chart singer with who has everything except on thing, Kevin. Kevin is gone, maybe in Chicago. Now years after that Violet is alone and her music career is going don the drain. Her father has passed and her best friend is in Alabama….who will she have now. There is no where to turn to or some one. Violet has to make the hardest decision in her life, life or death.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter one: I turn to you  
  
Strong hands enclosed Violet's waist. The had a firm grip on her and were slowly pulling her backwards and into some one's arms, Kevin's arms. Violet turned her head to look back at the playful Australian boy that had a hold of her and she kissed him softly. Kevin turned her around and looked deep into the singer's bright blue eyes. Violet felt over powered by her love for him and found it quite impossible to move.   
  
Kevin took her hand and led her to the bed and pulled her down onto the soft mattress. He stroked her hair and kissed her again as Violet let all her emotions flow through out her like a river was flooding her veins. Kevin laid down on his side and placed his head on the pillow and Violet laid down next to him. Kevin replaced his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He embraced her and kissed her neck some softly as if he might hurt her.   
  
Violet carefully removed Kevin's blue t-shirt and cuddled into his chest. Kevin held her lovingly and kissed her head. Violet smiled to herself and closed her eyes, this was the life she wanted to live. She had found her one and only someone and she was quite content. She knew that she would be spending the rest of her life with him.  
  
Kevin felt Violet's body shiver and so he pulled her closer to him. Violet breathed in heavily and felt Kevin's love fore her. He had cared about her so much. He had cured her of her ridiculous case of stage fright and even got Violet to actually sin her songs. She was now a famous singer and not just a songwriter, all because of Kevin. Violet opened her eyes and turned to look at Kevin, he had fallen asleep. He looked so loving and sweet, she was so overwhelmed by him and his love. So, she got up from her bed, careful not to wake Kevin, and walked over to her guitar. She quietly picked it up and headed up towards the roof the apartment complex.  
  
Violet sat down on the ground and looked up at the sky. She closed her eyes and thought sweetly of Kevin. She opened her eyes once more and began to strum on her guitar. The notes just poured out of her hands and into the guitar making beautiful music.  
  
When I'm lost in the rain  
  
In your eyes I know  
  
I'll find the light to light my way  
  
And when I'm scared and losing ground  
  
When my world is going crazy,  
  
you can turn it all around  
  
And when I'm down you're there;  
  
pushing me to the top  
  
You're always there;   
  
giving me all you've got For a shield from the storm;  
  
For a friend;  
  
for a love To keep me safe and warm,   
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong   
  
For the will to carry on   
  
For everything you do  
  
For everything that's true,   
  
I turn to you  
  
When I lose my will to win,   
  
I just reach for you and   
  
I can reach the sky again.  
  
I can do anything, '  
  
Cause your love is so amazing; '  
  
cause your love inspires me.   
  
And when I need a friend,  
  
you're always on my side;   
  
Giving me faith that gets me through the night.  
  
For a shield from the storm  
  
For a friend;  
  
for a love To keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you.   
  
For the strength to be strong   
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do   
  
For everything that's true, I turn to you.   
  
For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain;   
  
For truth that will never change;   
  
For someone to lean on;   
  
for a heart I can rely on through anything;  
  
For that one who I can run to.... I turn to you.   
  
For a shield from the storm;   
  
For a friend;   
  
for a love To keep me safe and warm,  
  
I turn to you.   
  
For the strength to be strong;   
  
For the will to carry on;   
  
For everything you do;   
  
For everything that's true,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For a shield from the storm;  
  
For a friend;   
  
for a love To keep me safe and warm,   
  
I turn to you.   
  
For the strength to be strong;   
  
For the will to carry on;   
  
For everything you do;   
  
For everything that's true   
  
For everything you do;   
  
For everything that's true,   
  
I turn to you   
  
  
Violet let out a final strum on her guitar and set it down. She smiled to herself and got up from her seat. Violet turned back to the stairway that led downstairs. She breathed in heavily and looked up at the starry sky one last time, she then smiled as she opened the door back downstairs.  
  
Violet got to her door, eager to get back to Kevin, and turned the knob. She quietly placed her guitar back on the floor and got ready for bed. She let her hair fall down her back, into a massive swing of a sunshine. She pulled off her top and blue jeans and replaced them with one of Kevin's white shirts.   
  
Violet slipped into bed right next to Kevin and laid on his chest. She put her hand on his hands and felt his chest expand….in and out…in and out….in and out…..in and out…..in…and…out as violet silently slipped into sleep. 


	2. Beating the Rush Hour

Chapter two: Beating the Rush hour

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! 

The noise of the alarm clock impounded Violet's aching head. She sat up in bed and made a desperate attempt to hold her head and stop it from hurting. But, that was of no use what so ever. She breathed in slowly and allowed her body to freeze up, at least until she had gotten to the shower. 

Violet turned on the water and let the hot water run, causing steam to rise and make a delicate blanket over the mirror opposite the shower stall. She was barely awake and incompetent to think about anything but the warm shower that was awaiting her cool skin. 

Violet removed her clothing and placed one foot into the pocket of warmth. The water hit her skin and instantly freed her foot from the freezing world around it. She then proceeded with the rest of her penetrating body. When her body was fully into the shower, she began caressing herself, scrubbing every area clean. The shower even started to wake her up and make her start thinking straight once more.

But, now it wasn't the shower that was only in her mind. Now, an intruder had entered deep into her thoughts. Kevin had entered her thoughts. She knew she had a dream about him the past night and until now she had never realized how she felt without him. She longed for him whenever she felt nervous or alone. Sometimes she couldn't over come how stupid she had been to break up with him only because she knew she would be traveling a lot around the globe. 

She grabbed a pink blouse and place id out her slender body and also put on her white wash jeans. She walked to the mirror and looked deep into the eyes of the person that was staring back at her. How pathetic she looked. Sometimes she hated herself. She hated her hair, her skin, her body, her career….everything. Now that Kevin had been gone, what was the point in her existence. 

Maybe she should end it right now…….

__

NO! I've got a great career…why should I ruin that??

But still Violet wondered why she was still living if she was going through all this. 

She pulled her blonde hair back into a tight pony tail and relaxed her arms back in front of the mirror. She turned away and proceeded downstairs. She grabbed a banana and went through the front door. Her tour mates were already there waiting for her.

Violet climbed into the back of the van with her back up singers.

"Hey guys!" Violet said, trying to hide her feelings most desperately.

"Hey Vi!" A small brown haired girl replied. Her name was Michelle. Violet settled into her bunk, of her tour van, directly above Michelle's. She pulled out a picture of Kevin and put it on her bed. She smiled and walked away. Michelle's curiosity soon got the best of her. She got up and looked at the picture, at the face all to familiar.

Violet walked up to the table that was occupied on one side by her producer, Freddy.

"How is my sunshine this morning?" Freddy asked, ever so happily.

"Uh, not to good," Violet replied. Freddy, a rather obese man with a red beard, dropped his paper work and too off his round glasses. 

"Uh oh, what's wrong?" Violet looked up at him.

"Uh, I guess I'm just home sick," Violet replied suddenly.

"But we just left-" Freddy began with a slight chuckle.

"No, I mean my best friend and……Coyote Ugly," Violet replied, a little ashamed, because no one that knew her now really liked that place.

"Oh, Darling! Forget that place! It only made you feel trashy and between you and me….it didn't really serve good beer!" Freddy chuckled. Violet let a small smile escape from her. She got up and stuffed her hands in her pocket. Obviously, Freddy wasn't the one to talk to.

Violet steadily walked back into her bunk and got out her diary.

__

March 31, 2003

Dear Diary,

__

I am feeling pretty low today and you seem to be the only thing that can understand how I am feeling right now. I'm thinking about ending my life, I just have nothing to live for anymore! I mean, I just feel like I can't live in this hell hole any longer and on top of that, Kevin is gone. I just don't know what to do…………

Violet stopped there. She didn't want to go on. She hated this so much. She had now come upon the decision of actually proceeding with ending her life. This, however, was going to have to be planned perfectly. The right place, the right time, the right day……Violet turned on her bed. Oh, how she wished Kevin was there with her at that moment. But, he wasn't, no one was.

Michelle trided into the room at that moment.

"Hey, Vi, what's wrong?" Michelle came over to her bunk and put her head by Violet's.

"Ah, nothing Michelle. Just a little sad, that's all,"

"About Kevin?" Michelle asked curiously. Violet perked up. She had never mentioned Kevin to Michelle, or anybody, on the tour. 

"Kevin?!?!" 

"Yea, you know, Smith. Kevin Smith?" Michelle replied.

"H…ho…..how do you know Kevin?" Michelle looked at the floor.

"Um, well, uh, he is just a friend of the family. I saw his picture on your bed and immediately recognized him. Is he an old boyfriend?"

"huh, no! Oh, no, we were just friends, just friends…" 

"Uh huh….sure…"

"Seriously, Michelle!"

"Well, anyway, Freddy says he wants to make a special stop."

"Why? Where?"

"Oh, you'll see! You're going to love it!"

Violet got really excited. She rushed to the front of the van and waited until they got there.

Violet took no time to dawdle when they pulled up in front of an old run-down building with a neon sign.

_____________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry if you think this chapter kind of sucked because I have horrible case of writers block!! I'll make it up to you in the following chapters of this story!! I Promise!!!


	3. BIG Surprise

Chapter Three: BIG Surprise

A/N: Sorry about the delay, I just couldn't come up with anything to write cause personally, this story seems like it's not that good to me, but as long as you guys like it!! I'm desperately trying to come up with how this story is trying to come along. Any help or tips for me?? It would help me a lot!!

Also, I think some of you got the idea that I wrote the song in the first chapter, but I didn't. It's by Christina Aguilera (sp? I can never spell her name) sorry about that confusion!!

Violet slipped through the chained doors. The Coyote Ugly was now growing old and barren. Dust covered the walls and floor. She had had so many wonderful memories here. Like singing to the costumers and auctioning off Kevin.

Violet jumped as an abandoned glass slipped off the counter and crashed to the floor. Violet glided behind the counter and picked up the glass shards. She was bent on the floor as a picture of her and the former coyotes caught her eye. 

She held the picture in her hand and sighed. They were her best friends, if only she could see them just once more.

Violet tucked the picture back where she had found it and stood up. She dropped the shards in the trash and turned to head out the door, when the jukebox to her right, slightly shook. Her head jerked to investigate for a moment, but as she shook it off and began to head out again, it began to play.

Under a lovers' sky   


Gonna be with you   


Violet smiled to herself and remembered the night she had been at the bar and Leanne Rimes had sung her song. She also remembered the night she had first performed it, how nervous she was, and how Kevin had helped her through that. 

And no one's gonna be around   


If you think that you won't fall   


Well just wait until   


Violet found her will uncontrollable. Without hesitation, she climbed on top of the bar and began singing to the song, using a pretend microphone.

Till the sun goes down   
  
Underneath the starlight - starlight   


There's a magical feeling - so right   


It'll steal your heart tonight   
  
You can try to resist   


Try to hide from my kiss   


But you know   


But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   


Deep in the dark   


You'll surrender your heart   


But you know   


But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   


No, you can't fight it   


It's gonna get to your heart 

Violet beamed at her imaginary crowd. She could hear the applause in her head. Though, she was unaware of the actual audience she DID have.

Applause echoed throughout the bar. A slender blonde appeared suddenly before her.

"Lil?" Violet asked stunned and excited.

"Jersey! Welcome home!" Lil exclaimed excitedly. Violet jogged over to Lil and the two embraced. "That was quite the performance,"

Violet smiled and hugged Lil once more.

"It's so good to see you Lil,"

"Hey, any room for me?" Cammie suddenly appeared behind the two.

"Cammy!" Violet let go of Lil and now embraced Cammie. She was soon followed by Rachel, Zoë, and Daisy [A/N: I named the girl Daisy, the new girl at the end of the movie] All got embraced by Violet, even Rachel.

"Violet, how are you doing? We've seen you on TV…looking good girl!" Cammie said, pulling Violet behind the bar.

"Who arranged this?" Violet asked breathlessly.

"Uh, your friend….Marcel…is that her name?" Cammie wondered aloud while pouring all the girls shots of vodka.

"Michelle," Violet corrected as Rachel flipped the song to "Machine Head" by Bush. Rachel climbed on the bar.

"Come on, girls! Old time's sake!" Rachel yelled. Zoë, Cammie, and Daisy hopped on the bar and began to dance. Violet laughed and then, she too, climbed on the bar.

Then, someone else entered the bar….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh, that chapter was much better than the last!! Maybe this story isn't so bad!! Please review!! Thanks a whole bunch to me reviewers!! Love ya!! And, I'll try to update more often!!


End file.
